Miu Hinasaki
Miu Hinasaki is one of the playable characters in Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water. She is the daughter of Miku Hinasaki. Biography Birth and Background Before the birth of Miu, Mafuyu Hinasaki and Miku are joined by the Yuukon ritual, a form of posthumous marriage. Her daughter, Miu, is revealed to be a Yomi Ko, the child of a dead person and a living one, and it is heavily implied in the game that Mafuyu is Miu's father, though this was not confirmed until the release of the official guidebook. The guidebook explains that Miu was conceived in Miku's dream, when she and Mafuyu were able to meet briefly at the Abyss of the Horizon. When Miu was three years of ages, her mother disappeared from her. She never knew the love of a parent, and felt empty. She was raised by another woman, but she always missed her mother and wondered what happened to her. Fourteen years later, Miu requested the help of Hisoka Kurosawa to help find her mother. However, she finds herself lured to Hikami-yama and disappears as well. ''Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water'' Yuri Kozukata goes in search of Miu after Hisoka disappears in the belief that if she finds Miu then she would find Hisoka. Yuri finds Miu in a Box and manages to get Miu off of the mountain. While Miu slept at the shop Yuri looks into Miu's dream, but Miu ultimately turns her own sixth sense on Yuri to see part of Yuri's past. Miu awakens, disgusted and angry that Yuri used her sixth sense on her. Not long after, Yuri is lured to Hikami-yama and Miu takes a camera to bring her back despite the protests of Ren Hojo. While following Yuri's footsteps, Miu sees a vision of her mother following a path past the graveyard. She finds the path blocked and is unable to follow. After rescuing Yuri before she can cross Lake Higan, the two become closer after sharing their experiences "seeing things that other people can't see." Miu later returns to the mountain to search for her mother. She follows the path past the graveyard to the House of Commitment. She sees several visions of her mother and finds notes about how her mother wished to perform a post-mortem marriage with her brother so that she can ease his pain. Upon finding the Box Miku is in, Miu is confronted by the old woman who presides over Hikami-yama's rituals, calling her a 'Yomiko', or "Child of the Night Spring." After defeating the old woman, Miu is able to free her mother of the Box and both of them return to the shop and fall into a deep sleep. She wakes up and watches as Yuri goes to leave to look for Hisoka again. After Yuri and Ren return to Hikami-yama, Miu has a dream of being in a boat and watching Miku in another boat in the her bridal outfit. She awakens to find Miku gone and a camera left on the bed and with a note saying that Miku was returning to the mountain. She follows Miku to the mountain and to Lake Higan and follows Miku onto the lake, saying that she does not want to be alone anymore. Together they walk and Miku explains that she came to the mountain hoping to see her brother one last time. Miu confides that she has no one and while her mother at least has her father, Miu is afraid of being alone again. Together they watch the sunset, and Miu pleads with her mother not to leave her again. Miku promises not to leave Miu again, and Miu wakes to find Miku still sleeping next to her. Contented, she lays back down next to Miku and she falls asleep again. Appearance Trivia *Like her father and mother, Miu also wears a simple black choker around her neck. *Like her father, she is the first playable character of the game until being captured by a ghost. *Miu is referred to as a Shadowborn by the old woman at the House of Commitment right before Miu tries to open the box Miku is in. **A book called "Shadowborn" later talks about a legend about a woman whose lover disappeared, and ten years later becomes pregnant and claims it is her lover's child. The village does not believe this since they killed her lover ten years ago since he was an outsider. When the child is older she has eyes and hair like the woman's lover, and the child asks the village, "Why did you kill my father?" *In Western version, when Yuri was reading about Miu's past, her white swimsuit during the photo session is replaced with her normal outfit, altough her movement and pose still being used. *Miu Hinasaki's voice actress is Maaya Uchida. Gallery FFV Image 88.jpg FFV Image 85.jpg FFV Image 56.jpg FFV Image 21.jpg FFV Image 100.jpg FFMoBW - Miu (Zelda Costume).png|Princess Zelda costume FFV Image 129.jpg|Alternate costume FFV Image 130.jpg FFV Image 132.jpg FFV Image 133.jpg FFV Image 135.jpg 25_20141002170408280.jpg|Miu in an alternate costume similar to one of Yuuri's. Miukimono.jpg Schoolgirl.jpg FFV Image 143.jpg FFV Image 145.png FFV Image 158.jpg FFV Image 160.jpg Don'tgo.png Facetoface.png Miku awakes from blackbox.png Miku Miu sunset.png Mikuconfess.png MikuMiuattacked.png MikuMiufinal.png MikuMiuwalk1.png MikuMiuwalk2.png Mikusadlie.png External links *http://fftranslations.atspace.co.uk/miu.html *http://bcl.rpen.us/community/index.php?%2Ftopic%2F1350-famitsu-288%2F%7C *http://bcl.rpen.us/zerowiki/index.php?title=File:Miu_concept.png Category:Fatal Frame V Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fatal Frame V Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Alive